


Marked

by Colamiilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Temporary Character Death, Drabbles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, may add more as i think of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone was born with a soul mark, Hanzo himself didn’t have one until his brother was born. Then from that point on it grew bigger and bigger, winding down his arm and eventually started to leak onto his chest. It had continued to grow even after Genji had died.</p><p>//being continued in Remarked//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Markings

**Author's Note:**

> Quick things you need to know, if its written in japanese it means the others can't understand them. when there talking amongst each other its always japanese but that'd be annoying to read. Theres none in this chapter but just remember.

Hanzo had decided to keep his left arm uncovered, a reminder what he had done to his other half. What he himself didn’t know was that the dragon tattoos that bound them were still there. However no longer be visible to the naked eye, 

Not everyone was born with a soul mark, some people didn’t have a soulmate or their soulmate hadn’t been born. Hanzo himself didn’t have one until his brother was born; it was a dinky little thing right over his heart. But then from that point on it grew bigger and bigger, winding down his arm and eventually started to leak further onto his chest. It had continued to grow even after Genji had passed.

His brother wasn’t unmarked, In fact Genji was born with one on his lower back that crawled down his right leg as he grew. 

Their Father wasn’t to concerned about their markings, expecting them to turn white for platonic when they got the color that came with puberty. When they turned bright blue and bright green similar to each brothers dragon, their father took it as a guarantee that they'd rule the empire together. Hanzo was the successor; but their father wanted Hanzo to continue to care for his brother. Their relationship, in their father’s mind, was the only pure thing to come out of their clan. 

When their father passed away, Hanzo had to take his place, he was only 20 at the time. too early for him to understand that many of the clan members weren’t looking for his best interest and the elders saw their chance. Hanzo didn’t believe everything blindly, but he still held the blade. 

\--

Touching his other half after so long hurt, and he still couldn’t really accept the truth. It couldn’t of been Genji. He saw the corpse with his own eyes, carried out in the dead of night. He remembers his brothers cold skin and grey unseeing eyes. Drawing his hand back he couldn’t look the cyborg anymore, Genji couldn’t be alive; but if he was he wouldn’t come back.Not after what Hanzo did. 

If Genji still did have his mark, did it turn grey or red over time? Hanzo’s had turned an ugly navy with his brother's disappearance; riddled with guilt and longing. 

“Anjia, will you still take me?” Hanzo’s head snapped back, and he sighed with a smile. 

“Little sparrow, you’re not the problem here, I am. You deserve much better.” Genji metallic faceplate was so unexpressive, nothing like the easy to read little brother he knew. Suddenly he found himself embraced by his brother, it was overwhelming and he struggled to keep his emotions in check. But he couldn’t stop himself from crying after Genji mumbled.

“Who could be better for me then my own soul mate?” 

\--

Hanzo knew more english than Genji did; yet he still couldn’t seem to communicate with anyone in overwatch, feeling too judged to even try making friends. They knew, of course they did, there who gave Genji his new body. No one would even want to talk to him anyway; who would want to befriend some who killed their own brother, there own soulmate. 

Genji didn’t leave him alone in common areas very often; knowing how uncomfortable Hanzo was here. But he often drifted off with the omnic ‘teacher’ of his. Genji never had great focus, so it was to be expected. What wasn’t expected was an American with a rather large cowboy hat plop down next to him.

“Hey darlin’..” There was a long pause of Hanzo ignoring him, not wanting to get into the mess this would turn into. He speaked up again

“Do you know english?” 

“Of course I do you moron!” Shit, well there was no going back now he could tell from the sparkle in the others eyes he wasn’t getting any peace in quiet anytime soon. 

“Hey you do! You’re Genji’s brother, ya?” He looked legitimately curious and Hanzo had to wonder how stupid this man was.

“I wonder what tipped you off, the last name or the fact he won’t leave me alone” 

“Hahaha, I guess it was an obvious question. So that’d mean your name’s Anjia right?” Very stupid. ‘Anjia’ was weird coming out of his mouth, mispronounced and accented to all hell. There was an awkward laugh, and the man shifted slightly.

“I'm guessing from your face that's a no then. So your name is..?” Over his shock Hanzo cleared his throat and stopped staring at the other. 

“It’s Hanzo, Anjia is a term for ‘big brother’.” 

“The names Mccree.” Hanzo couldn’t help but to chuckle, the way he said his name sounded like he had been practicing in a mirror or something. 

“Good to know..” He trailed off looking around the headquarters boredly, Mccree was silent for quite a bit. Hanzo began to wonder if he left and he had just spaced out.

“You know, we have a lot of new members. I can show you around sometime.” Looking back at him in malice he grumbled something eligible.

“There’s a lot of new members.” Mccree parroted. Hanzo glanced back and saw Mccree’s eyes filled with sadness. Hanzo was thrown off.

“Not everyone knows Hanzo.” He was to shocked to even process that Mccree knew and was still talking to him. Because someone had just shamelessly brought up the one thing you never talk to the Shimada brothers about, and tried to help about it. 

Continuing sitting shell shocked, Mccree had wandered off and Genji had shown up again.

“Anjia what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Genji, just talked to someone.” Genji’s seemed to perk up,

“I’m glad Anjia, for awhile I thought you never make friends.” It was snarky and Hanzo could practically see the cheeky smile under his mask.

“Hush sparrow, I’ll still spend time with you.” Genji froze and whined.

“Brother that's not what I meant!” Hanzo was happy after all this time he could still rile up his brother.

\--

“You’re hair is still green sparrow, I thought I would never see it again.” 

Genji was slowly sliding off the parts of his suit he could remove for inspection and replacement by Doctor Ziegler. Hanzo was honestly surprised on how much could come off; he had thought his brother was just a head floating around in there. He had never seen more than Genji’s eyes since the incident and the suit was dangerous to remove. He had never even thought about it. Until the doctor asked about it while he was in the room, and god dammit he was coming along to see his baby brother after all these years. 

For the most part he ignored the Doctors looks of disgust towards him to talk to his brother. His mechanical ears, neck and lower jaw couldn’t be removed. And upon taking him apart he came to realize genji had no arms, and legs ended at the knee. The guilt weighed down his heart but seeing his brother, not the suit, the brother he remembered brought tears to his eyes. 

Genji was really here. IVs and oxygen tanks had to be hooked up to him until he got his suit back but for now he could see his brothers face again, and he had missed it so much.

“Anjia you forgot the best part of me I kept.” Tilting his head in confusion Genji laid on his stomach, his boxers short enough to show off a large percent of his soul mark still as bright green as when they were kids. Smiling Hanzo sighed contently. 

“I'm glad it's still there to sparrow, so I can see you love me again.”

“I never stopped Anjia.” 

\--


	2. Cyber

Mccree was always intrigued by the Shimada brothers, and when he got to talk to Hanzo he was surprised how much easier he was to talk to. Genji was supposed to be easier to talk to considering the many people in Overwatch’s ranks he became friends with. Even becoming friends with Doctor Ziegler, so why did he ignore him? 

He remembers when Genji had woken up, after holding him down, destroying and rebuilding his body. The commanders told him his mission, and he sat there unresponsive. It wasn’t a problem with Angela’s work he just didn’t want to acknowledge them. 

They tried again and again, blackmailing him, trying to re-code parts of him, and just leaving him awake for long periods of time alone. He still wouldn’t so much as speak. 

It was when General Reyes last attempt, and Genji’s first word since waking that Mccree was put on the task. He heard the first thing the kid said, it was in Japanese and had to be translated. Mccree had to wonder if the cyborg even knew English or if he just heard weird yelling all this time, that’d be scary. 

When they got the translations back the room fell into a hushed silence

“Kill me.” 

Angela was the first to respond stomping over to where they kept the cyborg. Everyone followed honestly scared what Angela would do. 

Angela knew some japanese and began screaming in it as soon as she opened the door. They all knew Angela was the one to find him left in a back alley, so it makes sense she knew some of the language. 

Everyone froze wondering if they should go in when they heard mechanical screaming.

“She’s not going to kill him right?” Commander Morrison seemed to snap back to attention after hearing that and barged in. Everyone else watched from the small door. Genji’s mask had been torn off and thrown across the room. Reyes sighed

“Christ he’s just a kid,” Straightening up he walked into the room to help Jack hold back Angela. 

“Can you talk?” No one had the time to be shocked at General Reyes soft voice, because everyone's attention was locked on the kid whose fear showed how young he truly was. 

“Mm,” It was small but they heard it, the kid was shaking like a leaf. No longer ignoring them for fear of the doctor's wrath. Reyes moved forward slightly, to be in front of Angela, but not too close to the cyborg. 

“How old are you?” 

“十七歳,” Reyes clicked his tongue. 

“Can you show me on your fingers?” The kid hesitantly showed 10 fingers immediately followed by 7. He was even younger then when Mccree himself joined, not by much but still. 

“Is there anyone that could make you feel better here?” Genji immediately started to cry, it was quiet and he still made eye contact with Reyes but tears fell in large amounts. Everyone but Angela panicked slightly. 

Brushing off jack she sighed to get everyone’s attention. She quickly closed the distance between her and the panicked cyborg that was scared of the approaching doctor. She quickly turned him off with her override key letting him fall to the floor. 

“He’s been asking for his brother, Reyes. But that's who we need him to kill.” Mccree didn’t care he didn’t have the authority to say anything.

“Thats terrible how could you force him to kill his own family?” Angela turned back facing Mccree head on with rage in her eyes, forcing him to shrink back.

“His own brother is who killed him, i feel like that's not a problem in their family.” 

\--

“Hello darlin’s” Genji immediately grimaced at the approaching voice turning around slowly to see Mccree glowering over him. His 6’1” forcing Genji to look upward from his 5’7”, his brother wasn’t much better off, turning around and having his 5’8” in line with Mccree's chest. Instead of looking up his brother stepped back until they were eye level, Genji couldn’t help but giggle at how his brother refused to look up to this giant man. 

“Hello, Mccree.” 

“なにこれ？案じあ！” out of all the people for his brother to befriend why him. 

Mccree smiled, from the look on his face he hadn’t understood what was said but he wasn’t going to worry about it either. Hanzo pushed Genji’s head down ruffling his covered hair.

“Hush Genji.” Much to Mccree’s shock and awe Genji didn’t say another word and stepped behind his brother until he was half hidden. 

“So what are you two up to on this lovely day?” he drawled, smiling brightly even though it didn’t reach his eyes. It was weird to see Genji in this way, he had always been irate and distant from the team preferring to keep his distance. After he recovered he had become scary, nothing like the boy they knew was inside. 

Things had changed though. Lately Genji had become, presumably like he was before the incident. Happy and charming during the Recall, even if he still avoided some choice people who knew more than he liked. But the new members all seemed to love him; having fun with his sillier ways. 

But that isn’t what off put Mccree, he had been under the tutelage of a monk it only makes sense he started to cheer up. Learning how to accept himself and such. What was so weird to Mccree is how subservient Genji was towards his brother. In all the time he had known Genji, the cyborg was the most stubborn condescending asshole. Who refused to do anything without something in it for him. So why, why was he willing to do anything his brother told him? The same man who killed him. 

At first Mccree thought it was fear, but he quickly learned Genji went looking for his brother and brought him back with him. Hanzo had a weird power over Genji and Mccree's curiosity was becoming too much. 

“If you have no plans why not come with me? I can give you a tour.” Genji bristled in the background but didn’t say anything.

“Your little brother can come of course, but i'm sure he already knows his way around.” Hanzo seemed to consider not wanting to encourage the cowboy, but also bored with the monotony that came with waiting for missions.

“..Alright, let’s see what you have to show.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does Genji hate Mccree, i'm not a hundred % sure but I feel they wouldn't get along. Also no one can convince me that Mccree wouldn't stalk the Shimada Brothers. He'd totally be like "sexy and mysterious? i gotta get in on this."


	3. Charge

Genji hardly ran out of power, hyper vigilant about charging himself in case he were to power off where someone couldn’t find him. 

Plus he would feel weird when got low. Slowing down mentally as well as physically, unable to keep up with conversations and spacing out in the most unfortunate circumstances. He becomes, unreal.

It’s the worst feeling on earth, a dull happiness that means nothing, everyone around him blurring into white noise. It reminds Genji of his death, and he refuses to let himself feel that again. 

However with his brother around. He feels too self conscious to charge himself, he’s scared what his brother will think of how inhuman he’s become. He found ways to charge while he was alone, but when he had to go on a trip with his brother he just hoped his battery would last. 

And that’s why, of course, the trip got extended a day. Overwatch was unable to pick them up from their mission telling them they would be there soon and just to wait it out. Genji couldn’t help but panic, his battery was already at 9% which would’ve last him the rest of today, enough time to get to his charger with time to spare. But now it was not nearly enough. Doing the math in his head, he’d probably last until 12pm tomorrow. 6 hours before Overwatch was supposed to get there. 

“Genji? You’re being awfully quiet.” shocked back from his silent screaming, he looked towards his brother with a sheepish smile.

“It's nothing! Just wondering what happened.” Hanzo looked at him with irritation. 

“They told us what happened, why are you lying sparrow?” Genji didn’t even notice they had said anything about what happened. he must of spaced out right after they said they would be late. Noticing Hanzo getting more and more impatient with him he had to stutter out a response, quickly.

“O-oh, I must of not heard them. I guess i was just thinking of what we were going to do with all that time.” Hanzo clearly didn’t buy it, but seemed to drop it with an annoyed grunt. 

“Whatever, we should sleep it's getting late.” Relieved by the dropped subject and the power saving activity, Genji quickly followed his brother to bed.

\--

By the time he woke up he was already low, 3% and still draining. His brother had woken him up, clearly worried about how long it took. Genji looked around tiredly, trying to figure out where he was and why Hanzo was waking him up. He wanted to sleep, moving seemed like such a chore and he couldn’t remember any reason he’d want to. 

Hanzo was still shaking him though. Realizing sleep would not reclaim him he slowly sat up, staring at his brother with mock interest. He couldn’t bring himself to care about whatever his brother was saying, even if he did he wasn’t sure he could process it. 

He should probably tell Hanzo he is going to power off soon and go into emergency power. Keeping him alive until Angela could get to him. He kept thinking that thought, over and over to make sure he wouldn’t forget once he remembered how to talk. Everything was getting kinda fuzzy around the edges and he felt pleasantly warm. 

“Mmm, anjia i’m..” He trailed off slightly, forgetting what he wanted to say. Hanzo looked scared, he needed to tell him.. What? 

1%, power! Right, he needed to say that.

“Powering.. Off..”

\--

Hanzo was having a heart attack, dread filled and squeezed his stomach. His brother was powering off. He didn’t even know Genji could do that, would he die if he powered off? Oh god, did he die? 

His brother clearly needed power to keep himself functioning now that he thought about it, so if he was out would his vitals stop? He didn’t know how to check if Genji’s heart was beating like this much less know how to help. 

Overwatch would be here soon, they’d know right? 

Clicking off Genji’s face plate he looked into his brothers lidded eyes, he felt tears well up seeing his brother shift with each breath. 

He was still alive. Even if he felt so fragile and small in Hanzo’s grasp, the metal casing keeping him safe against the elements. It's as if he would disappear without it. Right now Genji wasn’t controlling the robotic enhancements, he was just the soft body inside. Forcibly being put to sleep by his wiring to keep him safe. 

There was nothing Hanzo could do but wait, clutching his brothers shell and hoping for their swift return.

\--

Angela had returned to her office to see her favorite patient offline in his brother’s lap. Hanzo was freaking out even though Genji was perfectly fine, just in standby until Angela herself could work on him. 

She quickly got to work, ignoring the older brother in favor for her work. Her feelings on the elder were complex, without him she would’ve never met Genji or made him into what he was today. However with her time working on him, she had adopted Genji in a way. Treating him like a son, so knowing what Hanzo had done filled her with malice. 

Regardless Genji was going to get quite the earful when he woke up for being so careless. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mercy would totally be the type to lecture Genji on the importance of charging and make him repeat it back, like the mom she is. Also I'm on a terribad vacation so i couldn't edit this at all, i'll update it later. Please enjoy & comment ouo


	4. Interest

Hanzo didn’t like people knowing how possessive he was of Genji, espically Genji himself. There were many reasons for him hiding it. He didn’t like others knowing his weakness, or his feelings towards his brother, and that Genji would most definitely make fun of him for it. 

Now he didn’t mind people who took a fancy to his brother, what he minded was people who managed to get Genji’s attention back. 

Back when they were kids it was less of a problem, no one was stupid enough to do anything but a one night stand with Genji; not only was he the son of the Shimada clan, but he was also the soulmate of the next heir. Courting him was akin to a death wish. 

But now Hanzo’s name didn’t hold much power and Genji’s mark was hidden under layers of metal. They weren’t even in Hanamura anymore, some people didn’t even realize who they were. 

While Genji found that a welcome relief, Hanzo had never really thought about who he was outside of the clan, outside of his birthright. He found himself clinging to the rancid remains of their family until it was shattered in front of his face.

Genji was off talking to a guard to distract him while Hanzo finished off the last of their mission. Even as an Cyborg he had managed to keep his charm, enabling people to be too caught up in him to notice what was going on around them. 

Signalling Genji that he was done, Genji made to leave only to be stopped by a large hand around his wrist. Watching boredly Hanzo figured he wouldn’t need to intervene, in the struggle Genji’s faceplate was knocked off and he was forced to look in the eyes of the man holding on to him. The guard’s eyes widened before narrowing in interest. 

“You’re not an Omnic, huh? No wonder you were so charming, a robot couldn’t manage that.” Genji froze, he didn’t even hear what the man had said. He had seen, he had seen his face. In unfiltered daylight. Genji found himself lost in self-hate not being able to pull himself out long enough to realize now was not the right time to be panicking about something so minor. Tears welled up in his eyes and he did his best to hide his face even though the way he was being held made in close to impossible. 

“You’re self conscious huh? Don’t worry I can fix that.” The man holding him jolted as a hand came down on his shoulder. 

Hanzo honestly didn’t have time for this, while there mission wasn’t time sensitive, being spotted wasn’t something he wanted to report. 

“Who the hell are you?” Not thinking about his past he answered with pride,

“Shimada Hanzo,” The man seemed confused, and then smiled. A snake like smile that didn’t bode well. 

“Ahh, Hanzo? I think i remember that, you’re the heir who let the entire Shimada fortune slip through your hands? Is that really something to gloat about?” Taken back slightly, Hanzo felt rage boil under his skin. Taking out his bow he lined up his target

“Perhaps not, but it still means i know what i'm doing.” the arrow hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another unedited chapter, I wrote this two weeks ago and if i don't publish now it's just not coming out ;; i'm so sorry guys my japn class is kicking my ass.   
> Also, I've been getting a lot of comments about my mccree? Like idk I feel like he can't be the courtly southern charm that he acts like?? Like he was in a gang, and then blackwatch. Sure you could headcanon that he was forced into that (and he was for blackwatch) but i think he enjoys it :3c he just lures you in~~  
> Go ahead and leave ur mccree headcanons below i wanna see others thoughts on him


	5. what connects

Hanzo couldn’t remember how the topics of soulmates came up, but it was innocent enough. Discussion of if they had one, what they were of, and if they had met their soulmate. He hadn’t been paying attention until a bright british voice asked him. Snapped back to attention he raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Yes? What did you think was on my arm?” Tracers eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as she grabbed onto his arm in excitement 

“Wow love! I never seen one so big! Your soulmate must mean the world to you! Well, unless you haven’t met them yet.” Pulling back his arm sharply he sighed through his nose,

“Yes I’ve met them.” Tracer seeing the gateway for an actual conversation with the more aloof brother jumped all over her chance.

“Wow! That's so cool! I have one of a spider on my back! My soulmate has a hourglass! Although, we’re not together. I was her second soulmate! Is there's as big as yours?” Watching her jump up and down he couldn’t even think of not replying, forgetting the many people still a part of their conversation with Lena up in his face.

“It was, he lost part of it in a accident.” Her jumping slowed to a stop in front of him,  
“Oh I’m sorry love, was it a dragon too?” Pausing in front of her, he was filled with dread.

“Yes, how did you know..?” 

“Well dragons seem to be your whole family thing! And your mark is supposed to represent your soulmate so, wouldn’t there's be your dragons? I mean maybe not,, i don’t mean to pry!” she sped through her reasons and it was hard for him to keep up. 

Huffing out a sigh he smiled slightly, 

“I suppose that would be easy to assume.”

\---

Genji’s mark had halted in growth when the rest of his body had stopped growing. Angela had once told him the science of it, but from his understanding he body was in a state similar to chemotherapy does. Everything was dying and being replaced. Angela had found ways to make his hair and taste buds stay; well replaced them is more accurate. He knew his hair and tongue were as fake as his limbs and heart. But she couldn’t do anything about the soul mark and with time it started to decay. 

There was very little of him left, most of his skin had been replaced through skin grafts and his organs were all but mechanized. Even his eyes were fake, he had been blind until he told Angela he couldn’t answer her question on how he looked. But no matter how much it fell apart he never let Angela replace it. 

She had offered to take pictures and have someone tattoo back onto his fake skin, but Genji couldn’t accept that it was decaying. It was supposed to represent his feelings for his brother and he didn’t want to admit that they were falling apart. 

Eventually Angela had enough, it was sore, infected and bloody. She turned him off to get the job done. As she said she replaced it, as beautiful as it was before the incident. But it wasn’t real, when he showed his brother it after he returned he felt like he was lying. It wasn’t his mark, just a cheap imitation. 

His brothers mark had changed and evolved during their time apart. Hanzo wasn’t stupid, and Genji dreaded the day he would realize what Genji had lost. 

He had gotten used to it over time, even convinced himself that yes; it was real. However he started to lose other things. He denied it, his mark couldn’t of been the only thing that tied him to Hanzo. So why, why was he losing his sense of their string? 

Had Hanzo died? Did, did he die? Back when he almost died, had Hanzo’s soulmate passed? Was his soul gone? Was he even Genji? Or just a cheap replacement that was so convincing that everyone just assumed it was him? 

He felt so pathetic, Zenyatta had worked so hard to pull him out of these ways but here he is again. He could hear Angela, walking around outside looking for him and he felt a sense of deja vu of when he left for Nepal. 

It was so tempting to just leave and drown in self-hate alone, not dragging others down with you. Laying on the roof Genji began to pick at his wiring. He couldn’t really touch it through the covering Angela put over all of it. He remembers how he used to pull all his wires out trying to find himself inside; eventually Angela gave up and found a way to seal all the wires away from his prying hards. 

He thought of Zenyatta, and his teachings just to try and ground himself. But anything positive seemed to flit away, biting his lip false green blood filled his mouth.

Why was he even here? He wasn’t even real, just something put together to make up for something lost. His programming began to take over, and he didn’t even hear Angela scream his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: to make up for this cliff hanger, i give you a hint. Genji’s programming can override his control/put him to sleep when in danger aka low on battery/suicidal. Angela’s a very good doctor, who loves genji very much and damn if she’s gonna let anything kill him (ouo)9. Also sorry this is so sad??? Idk what was up with me tonight.
> 
> also this has the most kudos out of everything i've ever written?? thank you all so much ;u;

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remarked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973124) by [Colamiilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk)




End file.
